German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 002 141 describes an automotive drive having a piston combustion engine, which is supported on a beam of the motor vehicle via a multitude of force-measuring bolts. Using the signals from the force-measuring bolts and taking specific geometric variables of the internal combustion engine into account, an instantaneous torque is determined. This torque can be used, for instance, to detect combustion misses.
German Patent Application No. DE 196 17 839 describes an active twin-chamber engine bearing, which makes it possible to set the damping of the suspension of the internal combustion engine as a function of the operating point. During idling operation of the internal combustion engine, for example, the damping is able to be reduced so that fewer vibrations are transmitted to the body shell. The known active twin-chamber engine bearing includes two chambers,-which are interconnected via a channel and filled with an electrorheological fluid. The flow characteristic of the fluid between the two chambers, and thus the damping behavior of the bearing, is controllable by varying the viscosity. Also known are controllable active engine bearings that enclose a volume whose content is variable with the aid of a valve control system.